Tinsel and Tears
by xJemx
Summary: Very sad littlest fic...
1. Chapter 1

The hospital felt deserted. A deadly silence filled the air, the beds stood empty and neglected, a chilling breeze flowed through cubicles hastily moving odd files and whistling through the doors to Resus, creaking their hinges. The curtains around cubicles hung on their rails limply, faded, burned and torn. The floor was covered by strewn bits of paper, tiles and cloth. What was left of posters only just clinging to the smoke damaged walls, ruffled slightly as the breeze crept under them, casting soft whispers into the murky air. The clock on the wall above what was the nurses station had since fallen to the ground, broken, only the hands remained, showing the time of 3:10. The once filled reception area was empty, the plastic chairs scattered all over, some broken. The well-kept desk was covered with odd files, books and patients notes, not at all what it used to be. The doors welcoming you into the hospital had been smashed from the force, the glass lying everywhere on the floor. Amongst it and other things, lay a broken photograph. In the lone photo were the grinning faces of the 16-strong staff at a party. Each of the faces a mixture of happiness, Christmas spirit and alcohol, as everyone had a drink in their hand, toasting to the camera.

Not of them would even have been able to dream of what happened the next day. The deep sadness and loss felt by the community of Holby was and still is felt by the nation, even now, two years on….

The morning was the 20th of December 2006. There was the usual Christmas feeling to the day, whether it was the chill or the smell of snow in the air, the atmosphere was cheery. The hospital was its usual busy self, patients coming in and out of the ever-open doors, the doctors rushing around after them, trying their best to compete with the newly-installed Four Hour Rule. Tinsel and brightly coloured chains decorated the walls around reception, having been put up for the season, and were topped with a large fir tree in the corner, its baubles and lights twinkling gently. The fact that their was a supermarket Santa sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting area, although he had his beard off and a gash on his arm, he still added to the effect. Most of the staff were also in the mood for Christmas, some humming familiar Christmas time hits, some even with tinsel wrapped round their wrists and heads. The then Staff Grade and Registrar had gone one step better and were wearing a set of antlers and a Santa hat, adamant that it was 'all in good cheer' much to the dismay of their Clinical Director. Due to his lack of festiveness, he had been dubbed Mr Scrooge by his colleagues and their younger patients. It wasn't long before he tired of their enthusiasm and retired to his office. From everyone in the hospitals point of view, that day was as every other day, just a little more special because of the time of year. All in all, the day had started out well.

--------------

It wasn't the blink of an eye before midday had come and gone. As the clock approached three in the afternoon, the hospital had slowly filled again, patients in most cubicles, and only two cases in Resus, who were both stable. Most of the staff had gathered round the nurses station, chatting away with each other about the party the night before, or Christmas being just round the corner. As the clock struck ten past three that was when it all happened.

The whole of Holby felt the tremors cast off from the blasts. Records show that a totally of nine went of simultaneously from inside the hospital, sending it into a fireball of flames and terrifying sight. The most emotive eye witness account of the accident was the one of Josh Griffiths, a long serving paramedic to the hospital.

"_I had been asleep in Ambulance Control when I was woken by one of my colleagues. At first I couldn't understand what Jan was saying but her words suddenly sunk in, she explained quickly that the hospital seemed to be on fire with explosions occurring as the flames grew. I quickly got to my feet and rushed outside, only to met by a terrifying sight. There were flames spewing out of every window in sight, few fire hose were aimed high, but the water didn't seem to be making any difference. I tried to run nearer the hospital but I was stopped by a fire crew chief, him telling me that I was not permitted to go any further until the area was safer. I stood back in horror, watching as flames devoured the windows and smoke billowed into the fresh mornings air. Jan suddenly appeared beside me, a worried look in her eyes. I asked her what was going on and had everyone got out safely. The look on her face told me everything I needed to know. 'Josh, no one been able to get out and no helps been able to get through the fire yet." I couldn't believe it, my mind began to race, thinking of the shift rota and trying to figure out who was inside. After about three minutes I had it sussed, but I wish I hadn't. I knew every person who was on shift, was inside. Harry, Selena, Kelsey, Abs, Nathan, Alice, Tess, and Sam. I also knew that Guppy and Maggie had been called in to help with a major RTA the night before and there was always the possibility Comfort and Greg may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. My heart began to sink, the sense of helplessness flooded me, I couldn't do anything and anything I did do wasn't going to help anyway. It was devastating. It didn't bare thinking about what was going on inside, every blast that I heard go off was like a stab in my mind. Knowing that my dearly regarded colleagues who I'd come to know and love were fighting for their lives and there was nothing I could do about it was horrible. That day has never left my thoughts, I still hear the twisting of metal, flickering of flames, the screams. The smell of fire and burning and death. Everything." _


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, the trapped inside were unaware of what was going on outside, there was no way for them to know. Every doorway and window and possible escape route was blocked by a searing wall of fire or concentrated black smoke or even piles of rubble that a had broken loose from the sheer force of the fire.

As the explosions ripped the hospital to pieces that day, not many people were expected to even make it out. Bystanders on the outside have described the noises from the building as 'horrific' and 'heart wrenching' to hear, especially when they could do nothing to help. All they could do was stand and watch in terror as the floors of the building slowly began to collapse, the smoke and flames escaping from the windows and gaps in the walls. They could only but hope and pray for the souls inside the building, with no way out and no way for help. Minutes went by like years, but finally with one last falling motion, the brick and concrete walls of Holby A&E collapsed, sending a cloud of deadly black dust and smoke into the clean air. There were the chilling noises of metal twisting and lass shattering before everything went silent. Nothing moved. Nothing stirred. Nothing made a noise. But the ghostly calmness was soon forgotten and paramedics, emergency workers and the public alike rushed through the dust clouds to the rubble and debris to look for any signs of life.

------------------

48 people lost their lives that day. The sheer suddenness of the attack made it impossible for anyone to survive. The emergency workers couldn't get to the victims quick enough and the panic inside, well, we can barely imagine. Amongst the dead were 14 of the doctors and nurses that a hospital could want. Every one of them had something to live for, a family, a husband, a friend. Their deaths were not just to those who knew them, but to the community of Holby as a whole. They've been sorely missed.

the hospital was reduced to rubble. The once grand building lay in pieces to a broken public. Questions filled the press over how they were going to cope, who was among the dead and why it had happened in the first place. So many questions, the answers to which lay in the shards of glass and dusty bricks. Experts tests showed that no malfunctions had occurred in any of the electrical systems, or heating so they were at a loss to what happened. But that wasn't for long. As forensics combed through the remains, they found evidence that shocked the nation. 14 fragments of different bomb qualities were found. This could only suggest one thing. Intentional Attack. No one could believe their findings, how could such an innocent place be targeted. Holby A&E had done nothing to anyone, yet it was raised to the ground be people who no one knew existed. Innocent lives were wasted just for a proof of a meaningless point, all they ever did in their lives was to save those of others, and for their lives to be so crudely taken, is destroying.

Even now, to this day, no one has been found responsible for the death and destruction that the nation witnessed that crisp December morning, this in itself is a crime. The families and relatives of those lost haven't been given the piece of mind they are well over-due. Over the past years dozens of flowers have been placed outside the padlocked gates to the deteriorating shell of the hospital, each bunch with its own special message.

The rebuilding of Holby A&E was decided against, not after what memories remained on the premises, so a new hospital was built on the other side of Holby, not a patch on the earlier one. But probably the greatest part of the building is in the reception area of the hospital. A pane of glass in the vast windows has been transformed into a living memory, the past staffs familiar smiling faces etched beautifully into a large pane of glass, taken from a single snapshot found in the remains of the other hospital. Underneath the image are the words, "Yesterday, Today, Forever More.." The words summing up everyone's feelings. That day is as engraved in the publics eye as the photograph is on the glass, not a day goes by without someone somewhere stopping and thinking about one of them, remembering a fond memory or a moment they shared. They will never be forgotten.

As glittering tinsel danced in the wind, calm and peacefulness ended that day. Tears were shed, from many a pair of eyes. No amount of words could begin to describe then with justice, it's a thing left only for our imaginations and memories alike.


End file.
